Who Is?
by Metalshadow1909
Summary: Calendar Oneshot. Tails tries to clone Cosmo. Bad idea. VERY bad idea. Rated T to be safe.


It was finally ready. Tails had been working nonstop on his newest project for…however long it had been since they had gotten back from the Metarex war. He just couldn't accept that Cosmo was gone. Luckily, with the advances of modern technology that he had made, he didn't have to. He could now create a perfect clone of Cosmo. Now all he needed was a little lightning. And that, naturally, had decided to come on Halloween.

It made him feel a little creepy about what he was doing. _Tails, stop! You can't do this. You aren't-__**Shut up and just pull the lever!**_ Tails pulled the lever that would raise the mist-filled glass cylinder through the opening in the roof. The lightning would strike a metal rod at the top and cause a chemical reaction in the mist which would bring the Cosmo clone to life.

It took a few minutes for lightning to actually make contact with the rod. Tails hastily brought the cylinder back down and peered through the glass. It was hard to see through the chemical mist. He didn't see any movement. _**Try again!**_ He was about to raise the cylinder up again when out of the corner of his eye he caught motion. He was about to open it when suddenly the glass exploded outward, the shrapnel cutting him in many places.

"What the-Cosmo?" Tails had no idea why he was afraid. Who else could it be?

"No, Tails." He knew that voice! It may have been somewhat distorted, but he knew it all the same. "To think, of all people to bring me back. How ironic." Dark Oak laughed humorlessly as he stepped out of the mist. Lightning flashed overhead.

Tails backed away. "Hell no. It can't be!" _**Can it? No, I checked everything twice! Why didn't it work! **__Maybe it's because you're trying to bring back the dead!_

"It can, and it is. I have returned to finish the job. But first-" Dark Oak looked up through the opening at the lightning and the pouring rain as Tails backed up to a desk at the rear of his workshop. "It's a nice night for revenge, isn't it?"

"That's funny. That's just what I was thinking." Tails fired three shots from the plasma pistol that he had sneaked out of one of the drawers in the desk. Dark Oak laughed as the shots seemed to be absorbed into his body. "What the heck?" Tails stood stunned as Dark Oak rushed him and drove him into the wall. His vision flickered as he sank to the floor.

Dark Oak picked him up by the scruff of his neck. "Miles Prower. You have proven to be a constant thorn in my side. Your death will bring me almost as much joy as Cosmo's did."

"Shut up!" Tails swung his legs over Dark Oak's arm, throwing him off balance. He fell to his back as Tails landed on his feet. He hit the ground running, heading out of his workshop and into the forest that surrounded it. He was quickly drenched from the rain.

After running for a good while, Tails stopped to catch his breath. He looked behind him. Nothing. He breathed a sigh of relief. He took to the sky to get a bird's eye view of the forest, just in case. _Why was I so stupid! How could I even think I could bring back Cosmo. Who do I think I am, G-__**What's that over there?**_ Tails looked down in disbelief as he saw Cosmo standing on the forest floor. He dropped down to where she stood in the middle of a clearing. "Cosmo?"

"Hello Tails!" It was a voice that sounded like it came from a thousand of the most vilest creatures imaginable. Too late, Tails realize that he had been drawn in to a trap. Dark Oak grabbed him by the tail and threw him into a tree. The blow knocked the wind out of Tails' lungs, and he tried to fly out of reach. Dark Oak had none of it as he jumped after him, seeming to fly as he reached up and grabbed Tails. He then proceeded to slam him into the ground, creating a sizable crater. By this time, Tails was coughing up blood.

Dark Oak picked him up off the floor once again. Tails could smell sulfur on his breath, but that wasn't nearly as strange as the fact that he was not using his powers to manipulate the forest. "You're not Dark Oak. Who are you?"

"My, isn't somebody smart." Tails still couldn't figure out the voice. "Well, you asked for it." Suddenly the image of Dark Oak exploded as hundreds, if not thousands, of demons rushed out and perched on the surrounding trees. They sat there, laughing quietly. "Well, here I am." That explained the haunting voice.

"What…what do you want with me?" Tails cowered back a little. It didn't help that he was exhausted and severely injured.

"I'm here to collect you. Lord Satan has been waiting patiently for this day."

"What! No, that can't be right! I've been saved by grace!"

The demons laughed in unison. "It's a shame you tried to be God. You disowned Him, and now He's disowned you."

"No!"

"Yes. You played God when you tried to bring Cosmo back. You thought you could make things better, that you could right the wrong He ignored!"

"It can't be!" Tails desperately wanted to believe that the demons were lying to him, but he knew he had blown it. Wasn't he guilty of exactly the same crime as Lucifer was? He had thought himself above God. How could he possibly be forgiven? The thought was too much for him, and he dropped to his knees. Before losing consciousness, he heard a firm voice utter words that were music to his ears.

"_It isn't."_

* * *

><p>Tails found himself in total whiteness. His wounds were healed A gentle voice spoke behind him. "<strong>Tails.<strong>" He twirled around and beheld a simple man, dressed in a coarse robe, leaning on a shepherd's staff, and he knew instantly who He was.

He dropped to his knees, defeated. "Lord, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I could never-".

"**Tails.**" Tails looked up into the face of Jesus and saw a broad smile. "**These holes in my hands aren't fashion statements. Rise.**" He did. "**You have been forgiven, and you always will be.**" Jesus embraced him, and he felt totally at peace for the first time in weeks. After they had broken the embrace, Jesus spoke again. "**Walk with me, Tails.**" They walked, seeming to get nowhere in the blank whiteness. "**Tails, do you believe that I love you?**"

"Yes, Lord."

"**And do you believe that because I love you, I want what's best for you?**"

"Of course." Tails was starting to get confused by the line of questioning. The answers were obvious.

"**And do you believe that I can and will do what's best for you?**"

Tails was slightly offended. "Yes, Lord. You know I believe, so why ask me all these questions?"

"**Here. Take this.**" He handed Tails a notebook.

"A binder?" Now he was really confused

"**In it, you will find the steps to bring Cosmo back.**"

Tails looked at it. It represented everything he had wanted since the end of the war. He could finally bring Cosmo back, for real this time. They could be together forever. Like it should have been.

Then the questions began making sense. Wait, who was he to decide how things should be? "I can't take this."

"**Really?**" Jesus was smiling at him.

"If Cosmo's gonna come back, it's not gonna be because of some stupid binder. It'll be because of You."

"Good, you're ready to go back now."

"Wait-"

* * *

><p>"<em>It isn't."<em>

Tails was back on Mobius, though his wounds were still gone. The storm was still raging. He turned to where the voice had come from as the demons all flocked to the opposite side of the clearing. He saw an angel, adorned in shining white armor.

The demons were clearly agitated. "Michael! Why have you bothered to come? The boy is ours!"

"_He is still a child of God._"

"No! Lord Satan will have him. He will!"

"_Nope, sorry Legion. Guess you'll be one of the few failures for Lucifer today_."

"NO!" Legion rushed Tails as one, but before he could touch him, he was hit by lightning. He yelled in pain. Another bolt struck, and another, until Legion fled in defeat.

" Well that was surprising." Tails looked up at Michael again. "It looks like your job was pretty easy."

"_What, you mean stalling Legion? You have no idea. He never shuts up when he's afraid. Anyway, I should probably be heading back up. Oh, and Tails, the Lord sends a message._"

"What?"

"_He says_: **I AM.**"

"Oh, thanks." The message didn't make much sense to Tails until he returned to his house, where he found Cosmo waiting for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now that you've taken your time to read this, please leave a review. And don't be afraid to be honest.<strong>

**I'm currently "working on" a longer story, but it might be a while before I start posting it. I should post another oneshot for Thanksgiving though. Until then, have a safe and happy Halloween.**

**God bless us, every one!**


End file.
